Miss Potter's Dragon Girlfriend
by NRMania
Summary: Crystal Potter enters the first task of the tri-and-by-tri-I-mean-quadwizard tournament absolutely drunk... and then has a slightly familiar styled conversation with the 'Hungarian Horntail'. The next day, the both of them are now sporting some very fancy tattoos... and Crystal now has a literally smoking hot girlfriend known as Taler... and she is VERY POSSESSIVE OF HER. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Miss Potter's Dragon Girlfriend

Chapter One: First Task Is Getting There

It was just before the first task of the triwizard tournament… or the quadwizard tournament if you wanted to be correct.

This problem arose when a girl by the name of Crystal Potter found herself forced into the tournament along with the three others who accepted participation of their own volition.

Let it be known that Crystal was only fourteen, and as such at a serious disadvantage in comparison to the near adult part4cipants of Victor Krum, Fleur Delecour and Cedric Diggory.

And when the girl found out that the first task was deadly dragons? Well lets just say she didn't take it too well.

"S-sorry I'm *hic* L-late…" Crystal said as she arrived in the preparation tents… totally drunk.

"Miss Potter are you drunk?" Ludo Bagman, one of the main reasons for the tournament's return after so many years of being gone, asked in confusion.

"You *hic betcha, I expected myself to d-die so I though 'h-hey * I might as well go out blaze of glory and get something to dull the pain before I go to my death. B-boy did it help *hic*, I can barely understand what emotion is right now!" The underage drunk giggled as she teetered on the spot.

"Crystal, I'm afraid you cannot participate in this state. I'll be calling to get Madam Pomfrey to get you a Expelling Solution to get everything out your system." Albus Dumbledore said in a tone of disappointment.

"You can't *hic* d-do that Dumb-bee-door… I choose to go drunk and *hic* I remember no rules stating I have to not be… in f-fact there was one year where a participant went drunk for a *hic* b-bet."

"For goodness sake, Albus. Let the girl go. We are wasting time as is just having this conversation and we haven't explained the task to our participant." The man's friend Mad-Eye Moody growled.

"Ahh yes, we do need to get started don't we!"

Any other attempts to get Crystal sober were stopped as Ludo Bagman presented the task, collect an egg from a dragon. The dragon was chosen from a bag of animated miniatures… and oh boy was Crystal's a doozy.

It was by far the deadliest dragon and held the name of a Hungarian Horntail and she was going last.

The other participants went through their tasks with varied success, I mean they did survive and complete the task… but they still got some wounds in return, some worse than others. Then came Crystal's chance to shine.

The girl got up from her seat, wobbled slightly as her brain failed to comprehend the sudden movement and drunkenly walked to the arena's entrance.

Crystal took one look at the dragon she faced, spiky tail-club poised to strike and ready to spew flames… and laughed. She slumped back onto the rocky floor unceremoniously and pulled out a flask that was hidden in her sleeve and drunk deeply.

"S-so… what did they do to get you here?" the girl said abruptly

The dragon's head turned in confusion… more like a big puppy than a deadly dragon.

"W-we *hic* aren't s-so different actually… I was forced here too, brought in front of all these *hic* nice people to dance like a circus m-monkey."

Crystal continued to speak her stream of drunken consciousness, talking of tales about stupid abandoning friends and how teachers were half the time idiots or assholes… this proceeded for about fifteen minutes.

 _"You are an odd human, did you know that?"_ a voice spoke up, husky and feminine. Crystal looked around in confusion, but soon her eyes looked up with recognition only a drunk person could attain.

 _"O-oh *hic*, I suppose parseltongue is all lizardy creatures then? H-has anyone told you you have a nice voice?"_ Crystal said… to the dragon in hissed tones.

 _"too many males have done so… that is one of the reasons I fake being a nesting mother. Do you know how hard it is finding just the right rock to copy into a pile of believable eggs?"_ the dragon replied.

 _"I don't, but I know how hard it is to f-find a key to a spec-hic-ific lock in a bunch of other keys… they were flying too, it was super weird."_ The girl said back.

 _"I suppose that fits the situation somewhat."_ The Hungarian Horntail returned.

 _"Would you like *hic* s-some whiskey? I heard its nice to share a drink with your killer before you *hic* go o-out."_ Crystal asked as she presented the flask to the dragon, who had come increasingly closer during the allotted time

 _"You know I could actually use a drink... give me a moment."_

From underneath the dragon an odd circle formed… which proceeded to absorb the winged reptilian being, causing it to vanish. A few moments later the circle pulled something out… but it wasn't the dragon.

It was a woman. A very nice looking and tall woman. Her skin was slightly pale but still healthy looking. Her hair was a brown-gold hued green, which fit nicely with her golden reptilian eyes. Her body was tall, voluptuous… but the onlooker's gaze was mostly staring at the barely covered dragon's tail and horns. A few moments later and they realised the cloak she appeared to wear was in fact wings too.

 _"I've never heard about dragons becoming humanish be*hic*fore, how d-did you do that?"_ Crystal asked, her inner surprise getting blocked out by her current drunken state

 _"My father was a very interesting dragon, that will be all I tell you. Now give me that flask."_

The witch handed the humanoid dragon her drink, who took a huge gulp. A moment later she belched, releasing a huge flame into the air.

 _"That is some strong stuff, how can a little girl like you handle this?"_

 _"The cupboard was where my uncle kept his booze… I got really thirsty sometimes."_ Crystal giggled.

 _"Cupboard? Tell me more."_

Crystal did so. Telling the dragon the bad living conditions she had to deal with in her early life as she drank with the Horntail.

 _"If I wasn't worried about being hunted down by humans with magic I would kill them myself… but I have to say they raised a cute little witch…"_ The dragon said, her words slightly slurred as she took a swig of the amber liquid… which didn't appear to stop flowing from the normal sized flask.

 _"Are you *hic* hitting on me?"_

 _"Would you mind if I was?"_ The Hungarian Horntail(?) hissed.

Crystal didn't reply in a conventional way… and instead tackled the dragon-in-human-form to the ground with a force surprising for her short body and planted a deep kiss on the dragon's lips. The kiss grew stronger as the dragon accepted it too, pulling the girl deeper into her grasp with her wings, covering both of them with their large span.

Onlookers were extremely confused, having spent their time watching a humanoid dragon and 'girl-who-lived' hiss at eachother. Males were also mostly unconscious all having seemingly picked up an illness that propelled them backwards from a stream of blood expelling from their nose.

Five minutes passed before the cover of draconic wings unfurled, revealing that Crystal was snoring cutely atop the dragon lady.

The Reptilian being in human form stood up a few moments later, carefully moving the sleeping girl into a comfortable carry position in her arms. She then proceeded to head over to the 'nest' and picked up the golden egg, placing it into the grasp of the young triwizard champion, who curled an arm around it subconsciously.

(In the stands, the awake males groaned out in disappointment as the dragon lady's form was now covered by Crystal Potter's napping form)

With one more look at those in the stands, the dragon woman entered the champions tent, where the school nurse Madam Pomfrey stood in preparation of healing the tournament challengers.

"Who are you?!" The woman asked.

"I am… asssss you ssssay… the task." The supposed Hungarian Horntail replied with a hiss and a sharp toothed smile. "Do not worry about my lovely mate here. She is merely… ssssleeping off her alcohol intake."

The nurse just stood there in shock, leaving the dragon woman and her 'lovely mate' to make there escape… directly into Hogwarts castle, which the girl's drunken ramblings had clued her into.

[*The next day*]

Crystal Potter awoke with a semi-banging headache.

"Urgh… did anyone get the plumage on the Hippogriff that barreled over me?" The girl moaned as she massaged her lighting-scarred forehead.

 _"I should be asking you that… you are rather aggressive when you want to be, my love."_

The fourth tournament champion's eyes blew wide open as she turned in her bed, her gaze meeting ones reminiscent of a gold serpent's.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her.

"Oh my god… I had sex with a dragon lady."

 _"It was more of a heavy petting… with biting from one of us. You have quite the fangs, by the way."_ The dragon replied.

"Oh… sorry… I never did seem to catch you name."

 _"Taler, my name is Taler."_

"R-right. Taler… sorry for talking your ear off… yesterday?" Crystal apologised.

 _"Nothing to say sorry for, love. It was a breath of fresh air to me, I've mostly been hearing the 'hey look at me, I have the biggest wing span' or 'look at me, I can breath fire so hot it melts this rock' from attempted mates my entire mature life."_ the dragon replied, letting out a hissing chuckle later. _"Of course, none of that matters now that I've found you."_

 _"What do you mean by 'now that I've found you?"_ Crystal commented, falling into the reptilian tongue herself subconsciously.

 _"That's easy, just take a look at your shoulder."_ The girl did so… and squeaked a little as she saw a small, pink dragon tattoo starting from her shoulder and curling into her neck _"I marked you as mine, and you did the same to me."_

The dragon woman slipped off part of the blanket she covered herself with, revealing a similar marking, but the dragon was more serpentine and its wings were feathered.

 _"This means that we are together now. And if anyone takes you away from me… I'll just have to rip them limb from limb."_

"Oh… oh my…" Crystal whispered to herself as her cheeks turned almost the same colour as the tattoo on her neck. _"I… I'm so sorry."_

 _"Why would you need to be sorry. You're mine now. Nothing else matters in this moment."_

 _"You won't want me soon, you'll see that I'm a waste of space…"_ the girl hissed out quietly.

 _"Whoever planted those thoughts in your cute, little mind will face my fire soon. I wouldn't have completed the marking if I didn't find you worth it. I would have killed you if you didn't interest me."_

Crystal's blush grew stronger. Even if the Taler's words weren't exactly orthodox… something about them still made her feel warm.

But maybe that was just the fire-breathing lady very close to her in her own bed.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS PRACTICALLY COMPLETE AGES AGO. IT JUST NEEDED THE FINISHING TOUCHES.**

 **NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, ORBIT**

 **CYA**


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Potter's Dragon Girlfriend

Chapter Two: My Girlfriend Will Beat Everyone Up

Everyone in the Great Hall stared as Crystal walked in, her face extremely pink. The reason for that was because she was being carried in by a familiar horned woman, who was now sporting the other girl's cousin's cast-offs, which fit rather snugly on her shapely form… barely.

The dragon lady gave a glare at the Gryffindor table, who suddenly scooted together to make a rather large amount of room on the bench in an attempt to get away from the fire breather. It left plenty of space for the two new mates to sit…

Much space wasn't exactly needed though, as Taler pulled Crystal close to herself after she placed the girl on the bench and sat down beside her.

"You didn't need to carry me all the way here." The petite girl whispered to the dragon woman, who smiled as she piled a large stack of breakfast meats onto the empty plate that appeared in front of her.

"But I wanted to, and that'ssss all that mattered." Taler replied before stabbing a piece of sausage and holding it out to the small witch… who was getting worried that if she blushed any more she may be stuck looking like cotton candy. "Now, eat from my fork like human loverssss do."

"How do you even know how to do this…" Crystal questioned before taking eating from her fork. Surprisingly, it was the best sausage she'd ever tasted… either the cooks in Hogwarts were trying a new recipe… or her increasing feelings for the woman/dragon beside her were playing tricks on her.

"I used to ssssneak into Dragon Handler campssss and other settlements, it'ssss how I know how to sssspeak your language."

"I guess that makes sense."

Breakfast was a mostly quiet operation after that, the other students didn't dare try and bother the couple… one of which they knew was a bloody dragon.

Well, most students.

"Well, if it isn't Potter… and her beastly lover." Draco Malfoy said pompously as he entered the Great Hall himself, his two lackeys tailing behind him. "You know, I expected this. Only A Potter would mate with something not human… and it isn't even male, I always knew you were playing for the other team with the way you looked at your mudblood friend of yours."

Crystal remained silent, Draco was right about one thing, she didn't exactly like males. Her life in the Dursleys and watching two of them act like pigs would put any girl off… Ron hadn't exactly helped either. They may have been friends (at some point), but he was still quite the slob.

Taler didn't remain silent though. She leapt up from her spot beside Crystal and showed just how 'beastly' she could look. Her height was towering over the Pureblood boy's, her wings flared wide as two plumes of smoke puffed from her nose.

"You musssst be Draco. Cryssstal spoke of you yesssterday." the woman grinned, showing the row of sharp teeth in her mouth as she hissed her words out menacingly. "About how you act ssso tough, but in reality a mangy dog would be more attractive to girlsss than you. About how you ride the ssscrapsss of your fathersss robes like they are a majessstic chariot. You call me a beassst… would you like me to show how much of a beassst I can be? Would you like thisss dragon to eat you little grasss sssnakesss, who like to think they are Basssilisssskssss?"

By the time Taler had reached halfway through her talk, little licks of flame were churning inside her mouth. Draco was on the floor quivering like a baby… The boy's lackeys had already bailed out, their barely human brains realising just who was the strongest there.

"Even if you think you are the ssserpent king… my mate hasss faced a true one… ssshe ssslew it with nothing but her witsss and a sssword. If you think you can sssee yourssself as one, it mattersss not. Leave my sssight, before I cannot ssstop my… 'beassstly inssstinctsss' from kicking in and tearing you limb from limb."

The pureblood boy nodded rapidly before scrambling to his feet and running out the hall, a visible puddle of yellow fluids on the floor where he previously lay

Taler's aggressive stance immediately calmed as she sat back beside Crystal, who stared at her in shock.

"You do not want to ssspeak for yourself? I shall ssspeak for you. You are mine, anyone who dare ssspeak of you in sssuch a way ssshall face true fear." The dragon woman said to her.

The little witch just blushed. How else was she supposed to react? With a 'Thank you for threatening to cook and eat my attempted rival who thinks he is better than me?'

That might of worked, but Crystal most certainly wasn't going to say it. She did decide to skooch further into the dragon woman's toasty-warm body though.

"If this was what being a mate to a dragon was like… I could handle it…" She thought she said in her head.

"And if my mate isss getting increasssingly more comfortable with her literally hot lover… I can handle that." Taler replied, causing the Black Haired, Green Eyed and Glasses wearing Petite fourteen year old girl to blush even more.

"I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Crystal commented quietly.

"I don't care." Taler replied as she pulled the girl closer and ran her sharp nailed fingers softly through their hair. It was actually a quite nice feeling. "I'm ssstill taking the accidental compliment."

After that… well breakfast was quiet once more. Any other students that would have dared try and make a scene like Draco… well they were now very much put off.

"So… I still have classes today, and I don't think they'll allow someone who isn't the student or teacher to watch. Is there anything you can do while I have them?" the little witch mentioned as they finished breakfast.

"I'm sssure your so called 'Headmassster' would like to asssk some quessstionsss about me, ssso I can certainly ssstay busssy. Jussst call for me and I'll be there if you need me though." the dragon answered as she turned her head to said beared old man, who was sitting on the large chair watching over all the other students and staring at Taler with a strange look, enhanced by the twinkle in his eye.

Taler felt something was very much off with the look after a few moments... and growled as she felt something trying to sneak around in her head. She turned away from the aged wizard, cutting off the mental prodding.

"Cryssstal… from now on, do not meet eyesss with your Headmassster." Taler whispered to her partner, who looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" She questioned.

"He isss trying to probe my thoughts… but I was lucky to shut him off before he could reach inssside. I am worried he will do the sssame to you… to be sssure, do not look at the gaze of any others you don't trust." the dragon hissed

"How can you tell, Taler?"

"A ssso called 'gift' my father hasss left me with… I could feel that wizard'sss magic trying to look through my head. I ssshall teach you to recognissse them too, asss my mate you will be able to learn the ssskill."

Crystal nodded in acceptance to the reply.

The other students of the school were already filing out the hall, going a longer route in attempt to avoid Taler's monstrous anger, and making their way to their classes. The dragon's mate followed suit, leaving the dragon herself with only a few professors whose lessons were a couple time segments away… leaving them with some time to talk before they had to get teaching.

One of those professors was Minerva Mcgonagall, who had questions of her own for the dragon woman, this the dragon could very much notice.

"Well, I can sssee that look of confusssion. Asssk away."

"As Miss Potter's Head of House, the Gryffindor house, I would like to ask what you are planning on doing with my student. Some worried housemates of hers mentioned you had shared a bed with her?" the strict woman said.

"You need not worry about Cryssstal. What we are is matesss, bonded for the ressst of our livesss, with marks to prove it" The fire breather moved the shirt she was wearing slightly in the shoulder area, showing the head of the winged serpentine tattoo that creeped up her neck. After that she gave a grin, which left the transfiguration professor's mind going in ways she would prefer it not to. "The only harm I would even think of dealing her would be if future… nightly sssessionsss… get agressssive in a… sssensual manner. Even ssso, ssshe can deal the sssame harm to me, that ssshe has proven when we bonded under the cover of my wingsss."

Minerva looked like she wanted to react in a rather… strong way. But after a few moments she let out a sigh and spoke once more.

"If this bond you speak of is truthful and that mark is real… there is nothing I can do but hope you try and keep the what you call 'nightly sessions' on hold until Miss Potter is older. I am unsure how old you are, but the girl is thirteen and I would prefer if you keep whatever you would like to do with her from going… shall we say… too far. Witches and Wizards are a little back in recent times and laws, but the age for such things is one thing that has been catching up on muggle laws as of recent years as Muggleborns have been growing in number."

"I ssshall attempt to do what you wisssh. While our bonding was private in sssome manners, it wasss more of some strong kisssing, a few heavy touchesss, a bit of dominating bitesss from both partiesss… but nothing too under the clothesss and… hightly mature. Her chassstity is sssomewhat sssafe now"

 ** _(It is also safe from your peeking gazes.)_**

That didn't exactly make the teacher feel that it was particularly acceptable… but she let it be for now and headed to her classroom to get ready for the students that would be arriving eventually.

With that Taler left the Great Hall and headed outside to get a bit of fresh air… and to say goodbye to her dragon friends, who were going to be moved back to their proper places.

Well, not exactly friends… more acquaintances. Dragons didn't exactly make friends and with her intelligence higher than most 'magical world dragons' the conversations she would have were rather simplified.

Things like 'get out of my nest before I kill you' by the females and 'I want to do a sex on you' from the un-mated (and sometimes mated) males.

Those things Taler was happy were going because of her partner and the fact she wasn't going with the others.

 **I think this is a good stopping point.**

 **I would like to detail a one thing before I go.**

 **Taler was telling the truth with how the… session… went. Just some sensual touching, some biting (which was magically charged and created the bond/mate tattoos) but nothing really related to any lower lady parts… except the fact Taler was naked at the time but that's it. While she is still a Dragon (and she was a little drunk) she knew that limits needed to be placed on what she was doing, especially with the fact Crystal was heavily drunk.**

 **How she knows 'human limits to age' and 'consent' I'll chalk up to being from moments Taler snuck into human settlements in disguise… or maybe drunk Crystal mentioned those things while under the cover of wings and said no after a certain point? I'll leave those things up to you to decide.**

 **The strong S hissing will go eventually too, as Taler grasps properly on language, so if that is putting anyone off don't worry about it. it'll be mostly gone in a few chapters.**

 **Anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Orbit**

 **Cya.**


End file.
